


A last resort

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Gildevor (Gilderoy Lockhart/Trevor the toad) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Might as well try it.
Relationships: Gilderoy Lockhart/Trevor The Toad
Series: Gildevor (Gilderoy Lockhart/Trevor the toad) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062302
Kudos: 1





	A last resort

Our story starts just outside the head of the Magical Law Enforcement's office in the Ministry of Magic. Gilderoy Lockhart has been trying to get a job as an auror to no avail and his boyfriend Trevor the toad has managed to persuade him to ask the head of the department himself.

Gilderoy muttered, "Are you sure that this is a good idea, Trev?"

Trevor told him, "You've already tried all of the more conventional methods, this is your only option left."

Gilderoy said, "You're right, but what if he just turns me down too?"

Trevor responded, "It's better to try and fail, than never try at all. Good luck in there, Roy. I'll be right out here for you whichever way the wind blows."

Gilderoy smiled. "I love you."

Trevor stated, "I love you too, now hurry up and get in there before he leaves work for the night."

Gilderoy merely nodded his head in his direction and turned to face the door to the office. He took a deep breath and knocked.

Harry called out, "Come in!"

Gilderoy entered the room and politely greeted him, "Good evening, Mr. Potter. I hope you are well."

Harry looked slightly taken aback at both the sight of Gilderoy in his office and at his sudden politeness towards him.

He composed himself and replied, "Good evening, Gilderoy. I am well, thank you. How are things with you these days?"

Gilderoy mumbled, "I am afraid that is why I have come here unannounced today, I apologise for not sending an owl beforehand."

Harry asked, "Oh, what is wrong?"

Gilderoy frowned. "I've found that not many employers are looking for someone with my... past. And it's beginning to prove more difficult than I or indeed my Trevor ever anticipated it might be."

Harry stated, "I can only imagine what you two are going through, but I do understand why everyone is so reluctant to hire you."

Gilderoy sighed. "Yes, I'm all too aware of what my mistakes from the past have done to my; no, our futures. But, Harry I think that you can help us."

Harry insisted, "I'm intrigued, do go on."

Gilderoy took a deep breath and recited his carefully rehearsed speech, "I came here tonight to ask a favour of you. I have been desperately trying to obtain an interview to become an auror in your office and well, this is my last resort. What do you say, Harry; will you at least give me a chance to prove my worth?"

Harry pondered, "Well, everyone deserves a second chance; but I will be keeping a very close eye on you while you train." 

Gilderoy beamed his hundred watt smile, "Thank you so much. I won't forget this."

Harry nodded. "Your training will begin Monday. Good day, Mr. Lockhart."

Gilderoy replied, "Good day, Harry."


End file.
